


在人间

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 逗比文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 穆的美梦被沙加吵醒了。





	在人间

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015-06-08。

主角穆、沙加，黄金十四不定时出现，如标题【并不！】，背景设定是所有乱七八糟的战争都结束后，黄金十四复活在人间优(ji)哉(fei)游(gou)哉(tiao)地过着普通人的生活的(逗比)故事。麦在意这个BUG重重的背景设定和OOC非常惨烈的角色们，我就是想给自己发把糖……不服请来咬我→_→【啊喂！！

主CP穆沙穆，其他可能出现的CP包括并不仅限于妙米妙、童史童、拉隆拉，其他黄金们并没有明显CP向，其实就这四对都并没有明显的CP感o(╯□╰)o只是单纯地常常待在一起……姑且算是CP吧。

没错作者就是来逗比的，不要在意细节……

And，不要指望后续→_→【反正也没人期待^w^~

 

 

“穆。”

“穆。”

“穆……”

“白羊座的黄金圣斗士穆……”

“心灵手巧、温和良善的穆……”

“……够了，沙加！”穆呻吟着翻过身，顺手掀起被子捂住了脑袋，“这次又发生了什么？”

“……”

30秒迅速换装后，一身整洁的穆带着惯常的微笑出现在了沙加的家门口——

如果这“门”还能算门的话……

穆的笑容凝固了。

仔细打量一番四周，穆确定一定以及肯定了眼前这堆冒着黑烟滋滋作响的断垣颓壁的确是沙加的住所旧址。他难以置信地看向身边人，语气中是掩饰不住的不可思议：“沙加，你……对你的家做了些什么？”

沙加耸了耸肩，冰蓝色的眼眸清澈而无辜：“前几天，你推荐我买一只微波炉。”

穆忽然有种不祥的预感：“然后？”

“正好今天希玛送了我一大袋薄饼。”沙加的目光转向那堆惨不忍睹的废墟，语气平淡依旧，“我把它放进微波炉里加热，然后开始盘坐冥想。一旦进入冥想状态，任何外物都难以打断，你是知道的——”

“我知道。”穆用念动术从废墟中拖出了处女座黄金圣衣，仔细地掸去了上面的尘埃，“所以你究竟让它转了多久？”

“……记不清了。”沙加微微蹙起眉，“我随便按了几个数字……”

“沙加，我记得你家最大的盘子是铁质的。”拖完黄金圣衣，穆又开始往外拖莲花台，“希玛送了你一大袋薄饼——是纸袋装的，对吗？你把它放在了铁盘上，就直接送到微波炉里加热，而且加热了很久，我说的对吗？”

“并无差错。”沙加点点头，露出近乎赞许的笑容，“穆，你的推理能力依然那么优秀。”

莲花台“铛”地一声狠狠掼在了沙加身侧。穆轻轻拂去了上面的灰，继而低沉而缓慢地唤出了他的名字：“沙、加……”

沙加侧首看向他，冰蓝色的眼中闪过些许疑惑，“穆，打扰你休息我很抱歉，没想到你现在正在庐山，而不是嘉米尔。我不知道你为什么忽然生气；我刚才好像并没有说错什么……”

“……我并没有生气。沙加，你现在有地方住吗？若没有合适的居所，跟我去嘉米尔吧。公馆里空房很多，可以给你腾出一间，也省去我总是来回的麻烦。”穆的语气听着很是平静。

然而沙加似乎并不领情：“你在生气。穆，你把我的莲花台捏出手印了。”

“……抱歉，我会给你修好的。”穆微笑着回过身，一字一顿道，“现在，我们走吧。”

沙加点头默许。临行前，他看向穆的侧脸。因为刚刚睡醒的缘故，穆的半边脸上还留着明显的印痕。

感受到沙加的目光，穆疑惑道：“怎么了？”

沙加答非所问道：“你喜欢左侧睡？”

“……”穆下意识摸过自己左脸。这个季节的庐山其实并不炎热，甚至可以说庐山本身就是一处避暑胜地。然而老师依旧喜欢给每张床连同枕头都搭上席子；所以，咳，印记真的非常深。

下次该提醒老师用质地更细点儿的凉席，穆想，虽然这个建议肯定不会被采纳。

沙加并没有告诉穆，他这顺手一摸，把刚才擦的灰全抹上去了……

 

 

P.S.穆的修养真的很满点……其实他还在起床气低气压期间。


End file.
